


Judgement

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe, ginoza as a villain au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Division One is called out to investigate a mass break-out at the rehabilitation facility for latent criminals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU for if Ginoza was a villain. I thought that the Makishima case might not actually be solved yet, but hasn't re-started up. So all of them are still a bit beginning of season one innocent.

Every division at the PSB received an alert at three in the morning, and was called in for a briefing. 

“There’s been a breach of security,” Kasei told them. “The latent criminals have been released from the rehabilitation facility. Divisions Two and Three, I want you to bring in as many as you can. Don’t negotiate with them. Use your dominators. We need to control this situation.” 

The inspectors and enforcers in those divisions took their leave. 

“Division One,” Kasei said to those who remained. “I need you to investigate the facility itself. Some of the criminals will still be escaping. It’s been less than an hour since the alert went out. Find the person responsible and bring them in.” 

Akane and Mika led their team to the parking garage. 

A few minutes later they were on the road, speeding towards the facility. Mika kept glancing over at Akane. 

“How many do you think are still in there?” Mika asked. 

Akane shrugged. “I don't know. The enforcers can suppress them. I'm actually going to give them an order not to kill them. Not to shoot them in general if they can get away with negotiation first.” 

Mika's eyes widened and she turned to Akane. “But the Chief said--” 

“I know,” Akane said, “but if they're still there, they haven't done anything yet. They should have the right to go back on their own terms.” 

“That's a waste of time,” Mika said. “They're criminals.” 

Akane sighed and concentrated on the road. “We'll see what happens when we get there.” Her and Mika didn't see eye-to-eye on a lot of things. She wasn't about to start arguing with her now. 

When they got to the facility, an alarm was blaring. Akane took a short time to explain everything to her enforcers. She sent Kagari, Hinakawa, Sugo, and Kunizuka with Mika to search for anyone still in or near the building. 

Kougami, she took with her inside. 

The whole place was dark, powered down. Which meant that the sedative gas usually released into the air to knock the latent criminals unconscious if something went wrong wasn't working. 

“That was a bit strange of you,” Kougami murmured as they made their way to the facility's security base, located in the center of the huge complex. “Not to want to shoot anyone. It would be easier to deal with them that way.” 

“We're detectives,” Akane said. “If they haven't done anything wrong we can't hurt them.” 

“Escaping is wrong.” 

“They're not escaped if they're not off the grounds.” 

Kougami had taken the lead, moving in front of her. Akane resented it a bit, even though the enforcers had been trained to protect their inspectors. She didn't mind taking risks. She didn't want to put all those risks on her enforcers just because their crime coefficients were higher. 

The door to the security base was already open, and they could see two guards, unconscious or dead, as they approached. Kougami kicked the door open and, dominator up, burst inside. 

He stopped. 

Akane followed to see what Kougami was staring at. 

It was a man, who was giving Kougami a strange look. 

“Aren't you tired of being a dog?” he asked, one corner of his mouth twitching upwards, like he found the situation both amusing and sad. 

Akane thought he looked tired, long black hair falling into his eyes, obscuring them but not the bruises beneath them. He was very thin, wrapped in a black coat, and pale. 

“You're causing chaos in this city,” Kougami snapped. “Now, you can either come with us, or we'll have to shoot.” 

The man shifted and tossed something aside—an empty container, and raised his other hand, in which he held a lighter. It was then that Akane noticed that the wall behind the man was glistening with some wet substance. Most likely, a flammable substance. 

“Don't do that,” she said. She raised her dominator as well. The man's crime coefficient was 140. Low, for someone causing so much trouble. 

“Why not?” he asked. “This place should burn. It's a prison.” He turned his attention to Kougami again. “If you ended up in here you'd lose everything. And everyone would lose you.” 

“If you come with us,” Akane said, “we can talk about this.” 

The man's eyes widened. Then he sighed, ducked his head, a small, sad smile on his face. “The thing is, there's no one to lose me. And I have nothing left to lose.” 

He flicked the lighter. 

Akane and Kougami reacted at the same time—they both fired paralyzing shots into the man's body. He crumpled to the ground. 

* 

The man's name was Ginoza Nobuchika. Akane went into the interrogation room the next morning tp question him. She sat across from him. Ginoza's hands were chained to the table. He glanced at Akane, then behind her, where Kougami was standing by the door. 

“Ginoza Nobuchika,” Akane said. “We'd like you to answer a few questions.” 

Ginoza gave Akane a blank look. Something about him was off today. Like any motivation that he'd had from yesterday was suddenly gone. He didn't look like the man who had planned and executed a mass break out. 

“Did you catch everyone?” he asked. 

“The other divisions are still working,” Akane said. “You made quite the mess.” 

“Are they having a hard time because a lot of them aren't committing crimes?” Ginoza asked. 

“We've been concentrating on you, and how you breached the security of the rehabilitation facility,” Akane said. “I've read up on you. Your father used to work for the PSB as a detective. Masaoka Tomomi.” 

Something flashed in Ginoza's eyes. “He did.” 

“He was dismissed,” Akane said. “You would have been eight. At seventeen, you disappeared from school despite doing well. Where did you go?” 

“Out of the city,” Ginoza said. 

“What happened to make you leave?” 

“My father died.” 

“Was he sick?” 

“No.” Ginoza wrapped his fingers around the chain that bound him to the table, clutching hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. 

“What happened?” 

“Does it matter?” Ginoza asked. 

“It seems to affect you,” Akane said. “I imagine it's a motivation.” 

“Besides,” Kougami chimed in, “I find it interesting that someone whose father was involved in the law would work so hard to break it.” 

“The law did nothing for my father,” Ginoza snapped. 

“It gave him a job,” Kougami pointed out. 

“And took him away!” Ginoza's voice rose. “They didn't help him when his crime coefficient spiked. Just threw him in the isolation facility, labeled him a latent criminal for doing his job. And it broke my mother. It tore our family apart. Because he promised that he'd always be there.” 

Akane swallowed. “He was put away.” 

“He was put away,” Ginoza said. “They imprisoned him, drugged him, all in the name of rehabilitating him. But once you're in there, you never get out. Not unless you become an enforcer, and that just makes it worse. There is no rehabilitation. No help. He died from a drug overdose, because a nurse neglected to do his job properly. That's when I left school.” 

“Did you visit him often?” Akane asked. 

“A few times,” Ginoza said. “You know what I found out? That the term latent criminal is ridiculous. Did you know that in the past, people weren't put in jail before they committed crimes? Some latent criminals never do. Do we even ask what criteria is being used to give us these numbers?” 

“I'm guessing that kind of questioning led to your own crime coefficient to rise,” Kougami muttered. 

Ginoza gave Kougami a sharp look. “Why are you a dog?” 

“What?” 

“Did you commit a crime to be in the position that you are?” 

Kougami shook his head. “I saw a partner die. But I wanted to kill the person who did it.” 

“The System didn't let you choose whether or not you would,” Ginoza said. “It just assumed the worst—that you would kill that person. Not that killing people is outside of the job description. I know my father killed. You can execute if the System wants you to.” 

“So what was your goal?” Akane asked. “To dismantle the System?” 

Ginoza's eyes burned into hers. “No. I wanted to let these people make a choice. Whether they would actually be criminals or not. I wanted to give some of them a chance at a different kind of life.” 

“Did you think you wouldn't get caught?” Akane asked. 

“I thought I would be dead,” Ginoza said, softly. 

“Was that part of your goal?” Kougami asked. “To escape judgement?” 

“No,” Ginoza said, looking away from both of them. “I judged myself. I couldn't save him. I couldn't save my mother. I don't care what the System says about me. I think I deserve it.” 

Akane glanced back at Kougami, who looked troubled. She had a feeling that they were thinking the same thing: the System had judged him worth living. 

And he'd have to be taken to the rehabilitation facility. 

“Thank you,” Akane said after a moment. She unchained his hands, stood up. Kougami grabbed Ginoza's arm and Ginoza allowed himself to be taken out of the room to a holding cell within the building until Kasei decided he could be transferred. 

It would probably take some time for the rehabilitation facility to be fixed. They'd have to keep Ginoza and any others in alternative holding areas until then. 

Akane and Kougami filled out a report on the interview. And then she pulled him aside. “Are you okay?” she asked. 

“I might see him again,” Kougami said. “I can talk to him. I mean, I'm not gonna lie, I agree with a lot of the stuff he said.” 

Akane nodded. She'd expected that. 

“But,” Kougami continued, “there's not much we can do, right? And working here is better than being stuck in a cell for the rest of my life. And his father was a detective. It's an option.” 

“If Kasei allows it,” Akane said. “Which she might not.” 

“You can handle that end.” Kougami clapped her on the back. “I'll handle Ginoza.” 

Akane sighed. “I don't know if that's a good idea.” 

“I can tell you don't want to send him off like that, either,” Kougami said. “It's worth a shot.” 

* 

Kougami made his way to Ginoza's holding cell after his shift. Ginoza was sitting on the small bed, head bowed. But he looked up when Kougami approached. 

“I want to talk to you,” Kougami said. 

“You're going to make me an offer.” Ginoza smiled, like he knew something Kougami didn't. Like Kougami was a challenge that he was prepared to accept. “I can't take it.” 

“Look at your options,” Kougami said. “Enforcer or stuck in a cell. You're smart, I can tell. You'd fit in here.” 

“Maybe,” Ginoza said, smile fading, “but maybe if the option had been presented to me earlier. Maybe if my father had been able to become an enforcer.” 

“Why didn't he?” 

“I don't know. I think he was too angry at this new type of justice,” Ginoza said. “Were you an inspector?” 

“Before my friend died,” Kougami said. “But maybe I wasn't suited for it. Maybe I am really a hunting dog at heart.” 

“You're smarter than that,” Ginoza said. “Anyone who is qualified to work here is smarter than that. I remember how difficult the exams were, how few people qualified for work with this place, in this capacity.” 

“Akane is a good inspector,” Kougami said. “She'll let you actually be a detective, not just a hired gun.” 

“She seems nice,” Ginoza agreed. He looked up at Kougami. “I think I'd enjoy working with you. But under something that destroyed my family, I think I wouldn't be able to. You understand, right?” He closed his eyes. “And I'm tired.” 

“Okay,” Kougami said. “I'll come back tomorrow. Sleep on it.” 

“I will.” 

Kougami allowed himself a last, long look. Ginoza stared at the floor, completely still. 

Defeated. 

* 

The next morning Kougami woke up to several messages from Akane. He opened the first one, which told him that Ginoza had been found comatose in his cell. 

The next few detailed how he'd been taken into the medical ward, tested, found with a large amount of sedatives in his system likely stolen from the rehabilitation facility. 

The last message said that Ginoza had died. 

Kougami sat on his bed, feeling oddly like he'd lost a fight that he hadn't known he'd been fighting. 

Ginoza had judged himself and become his own executioner. 

And the worst part was that Kougami couldn't really blame him.


End file.
